Lexi, Paisley y Fletcher
by Yen Sid stories
Summary: Fletcher espía a Lexi y Paisley teniendo relaciones sexuales. Cuando le descubren, le invitan a unirse.


Una tarde en Z-Tech, Fletcher se había escondido en el armario de la habitación de Lexi. Él había descubierto que Lexi y Paisley se reunían para tener sexo entre ellas, y que esa tarde iban a hacerlo.

Entonces, llegó el momento. Lexi y Paisley entraron en la habitación, y tras cerrar la puerta comenzaron a besarse. Lexi tumbó a Paisley en la cama y continuó comiéndose la boca.

‒ Cuánto deseaba esto, Paisley. Llevaba esperándolo todo el día.

‒ Yo también. Me encanta follar contigo.

Fletcher miraba boque-abierto a las dos chicas rubias. Su palo se le empezó a poner duro. Lexi y Paisley comenzaron a desnudarse. Se quitaron la ropa y la ropa interior. Lexi comenzó a chupar los pechos de Paisley. A Paisley le encantaba cuando su amante le lamía los pezones. Mientras las miraba, Fletcher empezó a masturbarse. Después de unos minutos, Lexi dijo:

‒ Espera, Paisley, para.

‒ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya te vas a correr?

Lexi oía a alguien jadear dentro del armario.

‒ Creo que no estamos solas.

Lexi se levantó y abrió el armario.

‒ ¡Fletcher! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

‒ Yo... Yo…

‒ ¡Nos estabas espiando!

‒ Sí, pero es que…

‒ Oye, Lexi ‒ dijo Paisley ‒ Ya que está aquí, ¿qué tal si se une a nosotras?

‒¿Qué? ¿Quieres que hagamos un trío con él?

‒ Pues claro. Mira el rabo que tiene.

Lexi miró el pene de Fletcher, el cual todavía tenía fuera de los pantalones. La verdad es que era de muy buen tamaño.

‒ Caray. Si que tienes una buena herramienta ‒ decía Lexi ‒ ¿Qué nos dices, Quimby? ¿Te unes a nosotras?

‒ ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

‒ Sí, ven aquí.

Lexi sacó a Fletcher del armario y le quitó la camiseta, y después los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Lexi tumbó a Fletcher en la cama.

‒ Bien. Ahora voy a probar este rabo ‒ dijo Lexi sonriente.

Lexi comenzó a chupar la polla de Fletcher, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo, metiéndola y sacándola de su boca. Mientras, Paisley comenzó a besar a Fletcher. Mientras se besaban y jugaban con sus lenguas, Flecher masajeaba los pechos de Paisley. Después Paisley se movió para que Fletcher se pusiera a chupar sus tetas. A ella le encantaba que chuparan sus pezones.

Tras unos minutos, Paisley dijo:

‒ Lexi, ¿cambiamos?

‒ Vale.

Las dos chicas cambiaron de posición, ahora Paisley se puso a chupar la polla de Fletcher, mientras que Lexi se colocó para que Fletcher chupara sus tentas, ya que Paisley le había dado envidia, y a Lexi también le gustaba que chuparan sus pezones. Después de un minuto, Lexi se movió para besar a Fletcher. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Paisley dijo:

‒ Venga, ahora la quiero dentro de mí.

Paisley se sentó sobre la polla de Fletcher en postura de vaquera inversa. Ella se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo a buen ritmo, metiendo y sacando la polla de Fletcher de su coñito. Fletcher disfrutaba de la vista del culo de Paisley subiendo y bajando, y no pudo evitar azotarlo, lo cual excitó más a Paisley.

‒ Vosotros no vais a ser los únicos que disfrutéis ‒ dijo Lexi ‒ Yo también quiero.

Lexi se sentó en la cara de Fletcher, mirando hacia la espalda de Paisley, y Fletcher comenzó a lamer el coño de Lexi mientras le agarraba el culo. Los tres estaban disfrutando. Después de unos minutos así, Lexi dijo:

‒ Paisley, ¿le dejas a Fletcher que ahora me la meta a mi?

‒ Vale.

Las dos chicas se quitaron de sus puestos, y Lexi se tumbó en la cama abierta de piernas.

‒ Vamos, Fletcher, métemela, que tengo muchas ganas.

Fletcher se puso frente a Lexi y comenzó a meter su pene dentro de la ranura de Lexi, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

‒ Lexi ‒ dijo Paisley ‒ Mientras Fletcher te folla, ¿te gustaría comerme el coñito?

‒ Por supuesto.

Y así, Paisley se sentó en la cara de Lexi, mirando hacia Fletcher, y Lexi comenzó a lamerle el coño. Fletcher agarraba los pechos de Lexi mientras la follaba. Después de varios minutos así, Paisley dijo:

‒ Chicos, ¿cambiamos de postura?

‒ Vale ‒ dijeron los dos.

‒ Bien, Lexi, tú siéntate para que te coma el coño. Y mientras lo hago, quiero que Fletcher me meta su polla por el culo.

‒ Me gustaría probarlo ‒ dijo Fletcher.

Y así, Lexi se sentó en la cama apoyada en la pared, y Paisley se puso a cuatro patas para comerle el coño, mientras que Fletcher comenzó a meter su rabo en el ano de Paisley con cuidado. Poco a poco, iba acelerando el ritmo.

‒ ¡Sí, Fletcher, sigue! ‒ decía Paisley ‒ A mi culito le gusta.

‒ Calla, Paisley, y sigue comiéndome el coño ‒ le decía Lexi mientras le agarraba la cabeza a su amiga/amante.

Siguieron así un rato, hasta que Fletcher dijo:

‒ ¡Ay! ¡Me voy a correr!

‒ Aguanta, Fletcher. Túmbate aquí ‒ dijo Lexi.

Fletcher se tumbó en la cama, y Lexi empezó a chuparle el rabo mientras Paisley les observaba. Finalmente, Fletcher expulsó su carga dentro de la boca de Lexi.

‒ Mmm… Qué rico.

‒ Wow, chicas. Sois fantásticas.

‒ Tú también eres bueno.

‒ Deberíamos juntarnos los tres más veces.


End file.
